


One Piece Headcanons

by Jijijji



Category: One Piece
Genre: just random headcanons that I thought of, requests are open except for smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijijji/pseuds/Jijijji
Summary: Random One Piece headcanons. Requests are open except for smuts. Keep safe, everyone!
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Kudos: 15





	One Piece Headcanons

♥️ We all know that this man is CLUMSY as hell  
♥️ So you can't help but worry about him and the stuffs that could happen while the two of you are baking  
♥️ Well, supposedly, you're the only one who's going to bake  
♥️ Until Corazon stepped (more likely "tripped") in the kitchen and ask what you're going to do  
♥️ He looks REALLY EXCITED when he told him you're going to bake  
♥️ And from the look on his face, you could tell that he was going to offer you some help  
♥️ AND HE DID  
♥️ Well, you're not even sure if he could really help you because, well, Corazon and baking don't sound well together  
♥️ But honestly, what activity could sound well together with this man? he's just...so clumsy  
♥️ But even though he's like that, you've never thought of him as a burden or nuisance  
♥️ In fact, his blunders make you smile and sometimes laugh (but that makes you feel bad lol)  
♥️ And it's not like you can say no to him. You really can't  
♥️ HOW COULD ANYONE EVEN SAY NO TO THIS PRECIOUS HOOMAN BEING  
♥️ So you told him yes, you could use some (slip ups) help  
♥️ You gave him some minor tasks like opening ingredients and putting them in a bowl  
♥️ And even though it looks simple, you watched him VERY CLOSELY  
♥️ He looks so cute while he's doing the tasks you gave him, and you could see the determined look on his face, careful not to blow up something that's so simple  
♥️ Thankfully, he didn't blow it up! Bby boi looks very proud, and you're proud of him too!!!  
♥️ Praising him, you decided to level things up a bit and asked him to mix it  
♥️ After all, what could possibly go wrong, right? He didn't cause a mess when he was handling the ingredients  
♥️ Well, you thought wrong  
♥️ Corazon accidentally exerted a lot of force in mixing it, which caused some of the ingredients to fly everywhere  
♥️ It happened so fast you didn't even had the chance to react  
♥️ But when you did, you laughed so hard it surprised him  
♥️ So he just laughed it off together with you  
♥️ With a hurting stomach and tears in your eyes, you looked at him and said, "You did stir...a disaster."  
♥️ You had to start everything but this time, you did the mixing  
♥️ Finally, after some more stumbles and laughing, the cake was done  
♥️ AND IT TASTED SO GOOD  
♥️ You had to clean a lot of mess though, but even that turned into a lot of fun, credits to Corazon's clumsiness  
♥️ Needless to say, you don't mind baking again with this man


End file.
